Hidding feelings, hidden secrets
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Sasuke has returned after three years. Now he and naruto get flung into a mission that neither of them expected would draw them to each other. what other things will occur during this mission? NxS SxL NxT TxS IxK HxK SxOC
1. Annoying Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wrote this while watching Naruto ages ago.

Chapter 1: annoying Naruto

A young male ran along the path towards the bridge where he was meeting team mates. His blonde hair fell across one of his eyes. His ocean blue eyes glistened with happiness thinking of a certain team member. He saw a pink haired and green eyes girl standing there and a tall handsome man with black eyes standing on the bridge already. "Sakura-chan." He called running up to her.

"Naruto! You're late again."

"I'm earlier than last time."

"Dobe." His male comrade said coldly.

"…"

"Not saying anything today?"

"Sasuke no teme. (1)"

"**Tojikomeru, Dobe. (2)"**

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as Sasuke stared at Naruto. They both turned away from each other at the same time.

"Naruto apologize to Sasuke now." Sakura screamed.

"Iie, Sakura chan.(3)"

Kakashi-sensei sighed 'another day another fight.'

"Ohayou minna san. (4)" He called.

"You're late." Sakura screamed at him.

"I lost track of time." 'Iruka-sensei.'

"Lair." Sakura muttered.

"Ne sensei, doushite (5) don't you show your face?" Naruto asked.

"You will see it but later."

"When later?" Naruto asked again.

"When you are a Shinobi."

"I told you I'm going to be the next Hokage." Naruto said sounding even more determined.

Dobe Sasuke thought listening to the conversation.

"Keep dreaming Naruto." Neji said as he walked past.

"Still being a sore loser because I defeated you?" Naruto called back at him.

"Damare." Neji said walking away.

#Teme# Naruto thought glaring at Neji's back.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, put this feud behind you. You two have been requested to go see the fifth hokage just now."

"Why can't I go with Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"The fifth wants to speak to these two alone and she wants to speak to you afterwards by yourself." Kakashi-sensei said pulling his book out from his pocket. "You two better get going." He said looking at Sasuke and Naruto. They nodded before going off.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are they always fighting?" Naruto better apologize to my Sasuke-kun or there will be hell to pay.

"I have no idea Sakura-san. The fifth will call you when she is ready."

"Okay. Arigatou Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said before she went off.

'If only he was free.' Kakashi-sensei thought sighing. He put his book away before jumping onto one of the roofs. He jumped from roof to roof all the way to the ninja training school. He sat in the tree outside till he heard the children leaving. He looked down. Kakashi-sensei smiled and waited for a few minutes till all the children had left the school yard before jumping out of the tree and walked into the school. He walked along the corridor to a class room. He looked through the door and saw a man sitting at the front desk grading some papers. He opened the door and walked into the room before closing the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked looking up to see who had entered the room.

"Iruka Kun."

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said looking back at his work.

"Not playing today?" Kakashi asked walking to the center of the floor.

"We are still in ninja school." Iruka sensei said not looking up from the papers.

"You're working too hard again." Kakashi said seeing the bags under his eyes.

"And?"

"Meet me at that place in two hours." Kakashi said turning to the door.

"How is Naruto doing?"

"Good. He and Sasuke have been given a duo mission today. They are talking to hokage just now." Kakashi said taking a seat at a front desk and placing his feet on the desk.

"Why are you doing this?" Iruka said.

"Doing what?"

"Torturing me?"

"Torturing you? How?"

Iruka looked up at him with a slight blush on his cheeks and glared at him. "You know what I mean. You are still wearing your mask."

"And? Naruto asked again."

"Show them. There is nothing wrong with your face."

"I know but I want to keep it a secret just now. I promised to show them when they become what they are meant to be. Sasuke – AUBU. Sakura – healer. Naruto … the sixth Hokage."

"You're toying with them."

"I know. It's fun and it's pushing them to what they are to become. Naruto especially." Kakashi said standing up. He walked behind Iruka and whispered in his ear. "Please meet me there." Before walking out of the room.

1-Sasuke you bastered

2-Shut up dobe

3-No Sakura

4-Good morning everyone

5-Hey teacher, why

6-Shut up

7-Thank you

A/N: I don't know how good this is but please read and review. All comments are welcome.

Mika chan


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Mika.

Name: Mika Takashi.

Age: twenty five.

D.O.B: 21/12/82

Likes: singing, writing

Dislikes: people being alone

Chapter 2: mission

"Why are you always like that to me?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Like what?"

"Cold. You and I were friends once. What's changed?"

"Nothing."

"What's my name?"

"Dobe."

"Sasuke say my name." Naruto said looking sideways at him.

"Do – be."

"My real name."

"…"

"SA…"

"Enter." A female voice called.

#shimatta. # Naruto thought as he stood. They entered the room.

"Konnichi wa oba –san Tsunada." Naruto said smiling at the woman in front of him."

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. We would like you two to take a B mission. This mission is to protect Mika-sama on her way home to the land of spirits."

"Accepted." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Mika-san you may enter." The fifth called.

The door opened and a female with long brown down to her waist entered the room.

"Mika-san this is Sasuke-san and Naruto-san. They will be your escort's home."

"Konnichi wa Naruto sama, Sasuke sama." The female said bowing slightly "Arigatou Hokage sama."

"Boys get her home safely."

"Hai hokage-sama." Sasuke said.

"Hai oba-san Tsunada." Naruto said grinning wildly.

"You leave at dawn tomorrow."

Naruto, Sasuke and Mika bowed before leaving.

"Dobe, be ready. I won't be waiting."

"What ever Sasuke. See you tomorrow Mika-sama."

"Hai Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto left and went to his house. He packed his bag for tomorrow.

"Damn Sasuke. He always treats me like dirt… Why though? We were friends. Then he became…popular. He stopped talking to me and treating me as a friend." Naruto muttered to himself. There was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door.

"Ero-sennin."

"Jiraiya." He said glaring at Naruto.

"What you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Want to go get some ramen?"

"Ooohhh. Ramen… mata are you paying?"

"Yep."

"No leaving half way through?"

"Nope. My treat. This time."

"Okay." Naruto said as he closed his door after picking up his wallet just in case.

They walked to the ramen shop.

"Why are you really here?" Naruto asked as they sat down.

"I came to see how you were coping and to speak with Tsunada Sama."

"Oba-san is doing well. She is sending Sasuke and me on a duo mission first thing tomorrow."

"Sasuke? Don't you two hate each other?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke and I were friends a long time ago. I still consider him a friend. It's him that doesn't. He is always trying to beat me. But we are equally matched. Even though he won't acknowledge it."

"Sounds like Tsunada and me."

"Here you go boys." The restaurant owner's daughter said.

"Domo arigatou."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Jiraiya said before eating their ramen.

"You have grown a lot Naruto. You would never have said that about Sasuke before hand."

"That's because I was always looked up to him but until now I didn't realise we were equal most of the time."

"Naruto-kun, why wouldn't you be equal?"

"He has the eyes and I have to try three times harder than everyone else to learn the techniques. Everything seems to come very easily to him and Sakura. And that's partly because their parents taught them some techniques."

"Naruto-kun, everyone is different when it comes to learning. I use to struggle with some of the techniques Tsunada found easy. But I learnt a technique she could never learn and I taught it to two people. The first one died along time ago and the other is sitting next to me."

"Are you talking about resenga?"

"Yep."

Naruto finished off his bowl of ramen and placed it back on the counter. "Arigatou for the food Ero-sennin, demo I have to finish packing for tomorrow."

"I'll call by when you return then."

"Thanks again Ja matte."

Naruto walked out of the ramen shop and returned home and finished packing the items that he would need for tomorrow.

A/N: I hope you liked. Please review if you read Mika-chan.


	3. secret meetings and decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Mika.

Chapter 3: Secret meetings and decisions

"Where is that damn pervert?" Iruka muttered to himself as he walked through the park looking closely in the shadows as he passed them. He had been here on time but there was no sign of Kakashi after ten minutes.

"He tells me to meet him and then never shows… how typical." Iruka sighed before turning to return only to come face to face with Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi! How long have you been following me?"

"A good ten minutes. I was enjoying the view." Kakashi said lowering his mask before giving Iruka a chaste kiss. "Missed you Ru-chan."

"M…Missed you too Kaki-kun Demo…"

"Demo Nani?"

"Why do you always sneak up on me? I want everyone to know we are together."

"I know Iruka-chan but the law…"

"that stupid law made by a bunch of old fogies that don't see what happens in front of their bigotry noses."

"Mmm, want you… Huh? What's he doing here?" Kakashi muttered after seeing something out the corner of his eye.

"Mmm? Who Kaki?"

"Sasuke, he's heading this way. Quickly now." Kakashi said jumping up in to a near by tree with Iruka following him. They watched their student as he stopped at a bench ten feet away from him.

*Why is it that every time I look at him I get butterflies in my gut? Or that I can't say his name to his face? I prefer being around him from Sakura."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

*KUSO* "Nani Sakura?""What you doing?" she asked in her squealing high voice as she sat down next to him and tried to grab his arm. Sasuke quickly stood up and turned towards the exit.

"I was thinking."

"Oh. Good luck on your mission tomorrow. When you get back may be we can go on a date."

"No thanks Sakura." Sasuke said staring right in front of him.

"Why are you so cold to me?" she asked turning on the water works.

"I am cold to everyone."

"But why?"

"That is none of you business Sakura."

"I thought you had changed when you came back."

"I have changed." Sasuke said walking away.

"Sasuke wait up!"

Sasuke sighed and jumped into the tree behind his teachers and disappeared into the night.

"Damn. I was so close as well." Sakura said before giggling "may be next time" she said before walking home humming to herself.

"Kaki-kun; why is Sasuke like that?"

"Like what?" Kakashi asked knowing what could come out of his dolphins mouth.

"Sakura-chan is willing to give herself to Sasuke-kun but he acts as if she is not there and he acts cold towards her."

"I think it's because he fancies someone else."

"Ino?"

"No."

"Lady… Hinata?"

"No."

"Lady Hinata's tutor?"

"No. someone who he is around a lot."

"You."

"no you dobe."

"NARUTO!"

"Finally clicked on have you?"

"B-B-But they are always fighting."

'And we didn't?' "I know, demo Sasuke wants an equal. The only one that can match him in strength, speed and determination is Naruto."

"But… Never mind." Iruka said sighing.

"But Sasuke is the only heir left from his clan?"

Iruka nodded.

"He may be the only one left but so is Naruto. Naruto is the heir to two clans. His mothers the heir to Uzushigakure his father the heir to a lost clan. They can relate to each other in that way but Sasuke also has his brother. Even thought his brother can't enter the village if his family did then they would be able to start a clan."

"That's not likely to happen."

"Iruka-chan! I haven't been with you for over three days and you want to talk about the possibility of Itachi returning rather than being in bed with me?"

Iruka blushed before kissing Kakashi's lips. Kakashi pulled him closer and moved his hands Iruka's globes pushing their arousals together. Iruka broke the kissed his head flew back as he groaned

"Let's go somewhere more convenient." Kakashi said before transporting them to Iruka's apartment.

*Kuso. Why won't she leave me alone? I thought she may have got the hint how I always ask about Naruto and not about her or any thing else. Naruto always told me to wear my Hitai-ate to stop anyone slashing me across the head demo the only time I did was when we fought at the memorial of the first and my ancestor.* Sasuke thought before blushing slightly remembering how he kissed Naruto when he was unconscious. He knew things were going to be hard starting tomorrow. He would have to ignore Naruto almost all the time. *I better get some sleep before I end up running late.* Sasuke thought just before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep.

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I up dated this story but I haven't had a lot of time with organising my sisters wedding and working gomen Minna-san Mika-chan.


	4. Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Mika.

Chapter 4: Day one.

#Thoughts#

"talk"

'_written'_

_~Kyubbi~_

Naruto checked his bag one last time before he set off to the gates of Konaha. He walked in a steady pace reaching the gates within five minutes. He saw the gate guards just opening the gates and knew he was the first there. He waited two minutes before Sasuke turned up.

"Are you going to say my name today, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking towards him.

"Hun." Sasuke said as he walked past him and stood against the wall.

"Teme." Naruto growled

"Dobe." Sasuke replied

"Are you two always like this?" Mika asked as she walked up to them.

#Damn# "Ohayou Mika-san how are you today?"

"I am well. Uzimaki-san. Well?"

"Mostly. We didn't use to be but something changed Sasuke and he has been this way ever since." Naruto said as he handed the papers to the guards. The guards checked them over before nodding at the group and let them through. Naruto walked beside Mika-san and Sasuke walked in front of them keeping an eye on the road and for danger.

"So what is the story between the two of you?" Mika asked thirty minutes into their journey.

"Well, when I was four... yeah four. We accidentally bumped into each other in the park after he had an argument with his older brother. He ran off to stop his brother from seeing him crying. I was running from some... bullies and we accidentally bumped into each other falling down a hill beside a lake. I quickly pulled him into a secluded cove to stop the bullies from spotting us. I noticed a bruise on his face and gave him a slave that I kept on me to help heal it. We meet there every three to five days depending on the time of year. Soon we started Ninja school together and he became the top of the class and I the bottom. I had trouble with my chakra so it took me longer to master the techniques. Just before we found out what teams we would be in a class mate pushed me into him and we accidentally kissed and since then the girls have been beating me up for taking 'Sasuke-kun's first kiss. We got put in the same team and the missions started. We competed as normal friends would do till he had a seal put on him. He left the village … three years later he came back and has been placed under A.N.B.U surveillance till now. This is his first mission out side the village in a year and the Council chose me to be his partner." Naruto explained

"That seems a lot to go through in such a short time." Mika said confused

"It was but we are glad he is back. I suppose he needed time to sort things through." Naruto said.

"DOBE Shut up!" Sasuke yelled back at them.

"Iie(No). I have a right to talk how I want." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him before turning towards the path again. Naruto smiled at Mika before they continued on.

They had walked twelve miles before they took a stop for lunch. Mika pulled out a bento out while Naruto pulled out a pre-packed bento that Teuchi made for him the day before. Sasuke pulled out some rice balls and sat further away from Naruto and Mika.

"... He is the strong silent type isn't he?" Mika asked after watching him for a bit.

"He tries to be but when something upsets him he can be very vocal. Like me talking a lot. A hurt friend or family member. The last time was when I got hurt facing one of our friends three years ago. He tends to keep himself to himself and ignore those that try to get close to him. I have been trying to give him space but that never works out when we are forced to be sparring partners everyday." Naruto explained.

"Forced?" Mika asked.

"The council put us on the same team hoping that he would kill me due to something that happened in my past that I had no control over. The teacher was biased and did not want to help anyone else but Sasuke and he believed that if he puts us in a spar then he will kill me. It never happened and never will not since he saw me as me and not what happened in the past."

"So he sees you as a comrade?" Mika asked

"He sees me as a son/ brother. My adopted brother/Father is his partner but no one but the Hokage and I and now you know this. Sasuke, there is a group of travellers two miles out. If you want to miss them we should head down that path where it joins up with this one three miles away." Naruto said placing his bento in his bag.

"Hun... lets head out." Sasuke said nodding his head

"How do you know that there is a group heading this way? Mika asked following the young men.

"I created clones when I handed the guards the paper and sent them on a head to scout. I can create up to a ten thousand before I start to feel drained. I can use all my techniques with my clones and when they burst all the knowledge they gained I gain." Naruto explained as the walked down the other path.

"How far ahead are they?" Mika asked.

"About three miles now. I had them slow down when they noticed groups more than three." Naruto explained.

"Dobe, shut up!" Sasuke said firmly nodding in the direction of the other path. Naruto pulled a kunai out and stepped in front of Mika. Mika stepped back a pace just in case. Sasuke moved slowly towards the other path but only saw a group of travellers that seemed to have too much than travellers normally had. Sasuke stayed in the position to keep an eye on them till they where away from them. He moved back to Naruto and Mika. He placed his finger on his lips and pointed in the opposite direction. Naruto nodded and pulled Mika in the direction Sasuke pointed. Sasuke kept behind Mika and kept an eye out in case they were being followed. Once the paths joined back up Sasuke let his guard down slightly. Mika walked between the young men and kept two steps in front of Sasuke.

"We should find some place to stop in an hour Sasuke. We will need to set up camp for the night." Naruto said looking at the sky that was darkening slightly.

"Sounds good." agreed Sasuke.

Within an hour they had found a clearing that would sought for the night. Naruto and Sasuke set up the tents before Naruto went to get fire wood and water. Sasuke sat about cutting up some food for dinner.

"Why do you treat Naruto like that?" Mika asked.

"... It is complicated. Naruto is the only one that has ever gotten close to me. He is the closest one to me even though I try and keep my distance. My feelings for him are different from than anyone else I have ever known. I would willingly die for him if it meant that he would live... Naruto is the only one that tried to change for me and vis versa. I would not have lived if it was not for him." Sasuke explained.

Mika looked at him before smiling softly at him. "You may have more chance than you think Uchiha-san."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked before a rustling noise was heard from the trees. Sasuke grabbed his Kunai and stood in front of Mika.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?" Naruto asked as he emerged from the trees.

"Hear what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"There was a scream with in a two mile radius. I thought you might have heard it."Naruto explained

"We didn't hear anything." Sasuke said "Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure. Stay here. I will report back soon." Naruto said before heading of to scout the area.

Naruto created more clones and sent them in every direction. He quickly found what direction the scream had came from and where about the scream came from. He headed in that direction and found a battle sight. There was seven bodies lying in the mud. Their clothes where ripped and they all had some form of wound. There was too much blood for them to be alive and they looked to have been robbed and their carts had been smashed to pieces. Naruto checked all the pulses just to make sure that they were dead. Leaves rustled behind him he quickly pulled out a kunai and looked around. He caught movement out the corner of his eye and saw an arm fall out of the bush. He slowly walked over to find a small girl unconscious and relatively unharmed.

~she is family~

#Kyubbi?#

~I can not explain it but she is family~ Naruto picked her up and carried her quickly back to the camp site. He found Sasuke and Mika standing in close proximity to the fire.

"Sasuke, lay out a bed sheet." Naruto said as he walked into the clearing. Mika hurried over to him and lifted the girl out of his arms.

"Where did you find her?" Mika asked

"Two miles south east of here and there was a battle there. Everyone else is dead. They must have hid her before they attacked." Naruto said as he laid her down on the bed roll.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going to wait till she is awake and then see who she is and then we will decide." Naruto said firmly glaring at him.

Sasuke glared back and went back to preparing the dinner. Mika checked the girl over but could find nothing wrong with her.

"She just seems to be unconscious. May be she fell unconscious when she saw what had happened." Mika said as Sasuke handed her a bowl of stew. "Thank you Uhciha-san."

Sasuke nodded before sitting down across the fire from her. Naruto finished his meal before jumping up to the top of a near by tree to be look out.

# What did you mean that she is family Kyubbi? I know nothing of her yet I do feel a connection to her#

~Until she is awake I will not know. I can feel a family presents but I can not tell which one. Now about the Uhciha...~

# No Kyubbi. Not now. I need to keep an eye out for bandits and villeins.#

~Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when he jumps you~

Naruto blushed at this before sending out clones to help keep an eye out for bandits and villeins.

A/N: Gomen Minna-san, I accidentally spilt wine on my laptop and have been unable to type on the main computer as it belongs to my parents. They do not know that I am typing stories and think it is a waste of time. I hope you like this and I hope that you will leave a review for me. Many thanks Mika-chan


End file.
